khirpfandomcom-20200213-history
Hatred
Overview Hatred was the acolyte of the vice Wrath. He was played by Hydrogen, a member of the Brotherhood of Sin, who works under Chariot of Fire, who plays Wrath. Template Mortal Name: Isaac Martinez True Name: Hatred, The Acolyte of Wrath Mortal Age: 17 Weapons: Hatred wields a pair of sinister, ebony colored scales. This is symbolic of how Wrath is justice perverted by revenge and spite. These scales are forever lost of any life, being sharp, twisted, and completely consumed by darkness. Each side of the scale supports a small black dish, the one on the left capable of carrying and absorbing the truth, the one on the right capable of releasing a perverted version of it. This allows him to do various things, such as absorb the truth from someone’s mind and replace it with lies, corrupting judgment and reasoning, and often leading to a berserk, thoughtless rage. The scales can also be taken apart, the base extending into a spiked ebony mace, and the two dishes capable of being used as a bola, thrown at long range to ensnare an enemy in its grasp. Hatred is capable of throwing this bolas to a great extent, and wields the mace with savage accuracy. The pair of scales can be summoned at will, and are nigh unbreakable, being forged with obsidian, and cooled in the blood of millions slaughtered by the Vice Wrath. Appearance: Hatred appears as a 5’10” teenager, relatively tall, with a tan, smiling face. He sports a smart, tailored suit, crisply dressed, gelled, raven black hair, and a pair of blue eyes that seems to make the birds sing. It is strange, seeing this boy who looks like he should be running a multi-million dollar company rather than being the Acolyte of Wrath. He appears to be suave, ready for anything, and the right man to do your job. However, this simply conceals what he hides within, the undeniable Acolyte of Wrath. When he reveals this side, the suit tears, revealing a fiery red aura beneath him, red veins cracking his dark earthy skin, and his eyes and hair light up with a flaming red aura, his skin becoming a dark, brown earthy tone, giving him a truly demonic appearance. Powers: Hatred has the power to generate and manipulate a blinding smoke, fiery red and grey in color, which he controls with fierce and deadly ease. He calls this blinding smoke, “Wrath Essence” for what it does is it cuts off anybody (except for the powerful Sins and himself) immersed in it from sensory perception. Anybody immersed in this smoke has his/her sight, taste, touch, hearing, smell, and any other mental perception of the world around them disabled, only capable of receiving the perceptions that Hatred gives them, often through the Scales that he wields.. The “default” perception he gives them, is anger, hate, rage, and without the proper judgment to guide them, his foes often destroy themselves before he has to do anything. Wrath Essence, when cloaked around him and others, prevents beings from “sensing” him or his maneuvers, giving him highly capable stealth abilities However, being an Acolyte, there are limits to his powers. Hatred's “Wrath Essence” can be broken by those with high mental capabilities, allowing them to detect the true emotions, and not those given to them by Hatred, while still cut off from the primary five senses. Sins are naturally immune to this Wrath Essence, and Wrath can actually use it to her advantage. Wrath Essence, while not being able to be blown away be wind or natural sources, must remain in the form it originated in. For example, if Hatred is fighting underwater, Wrath Essence will remain in liquid form as long as it is creation. When fighting on normal ground, his Wrath Essence will be in a gas form. If Hatred places his hands onto the ground, Wrath Essence will travel through the earth in solid form. Personality: Hatred has what one might call a dual personality. He puts on an air of being a trustworthy and moral person, innocent to the ways of the dark, while deep inside he plots for the way to best stab a person in the back. He pretends to be just, while inside he twists his own justice to achieve his own ends and gains. He is known for bending the rules so that they fit his needs, taking the law into his own hands as a vigilante, and will do anything in his power to take something right and twist it for wrong. He always denies this of course, hence his name, and even when he lives up to being the Acolyte of Wrath and becomes ragingly angry, he secretly denies being without control of his anger at this point. Trivia Hatred was originally created by Chariot of Fire, the original Acolyte of Wrath, before he was upgraded to full scale Wrath. Mutual consent allowed Hydrogen to use Cyberseraph's previous template. Category:Character Category:Brotherhood of Sin